fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugarplex Film Fest
Sugarplex Film Fest is a holiday celebrated in several Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. Upon reaching this holiday in any of the games below, Rita makes her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 36) *Papa's Pancakeria HD (Rank 16) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD (Rank 26) *Papa's Donuteria To Go! (Rank 46) *Papa's Bakeria To Go! (Rank 41) Achievements such as "Concession Stand", "Movie Marathon", "Blockbuster", and "Lights, Camera, Action!" are earned when all of the Sugarplex Film Fest exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring in movie tickets to celebrate the holiday. Customers who favor this holiday *Akari *Allan *Bertha *Big Pauly *Mr. Bombolony *Boopsy & Bill *Brody *Cameo *Clair *Clover *Cooper *Crystal *Deano *Emmlette *Foodini *Greg *Gremmie *Iggy *Johnny *Kasey O *Kayla *Kenji *Matt *Mayor Mallow *Mesa *Mindy *Pinch Hitwell *Professor Fitz *Rita (Unlocked) *Sarge Fan *Skyler *Taylor Sugarplex Film Fest Cupcake Liners *Sugarplex Filmfest in Broadway-Style Font with a Red Background *Film Strip *Cinema Decals *Yellow Polka Dots in Black Background Sugarplex Film Fest-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Root Beer Float Cake (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 36) *Popcorn (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 36) *Raisin Duds (Unlocked on Day 2 of Sugarplex Film Fest) *Dr. Cherry Drizzle (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 37) *Red Licorice (Unlocked on Day 4 of Sugarplex Film Fest) *Blots (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 38) Papa's Pancakeria HD *Sweetish Fish (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 16) *Butterzinger Syrup (Unlocked with Allan on Rank 17) *Raisin Duds (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 18) *Fizzo Gold (Unlocked with Clover on Rank 19) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Hollywood Bun (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 26) *Fizzo Gold (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 27) *Blockbuster Butter (Unlocked with Brody on Rank 28) *Raisin Duds Popcorn (Unlocked with Cameo on Rank 29) *Boston Beanies (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 30) Papa's Donuteria To Go! *Letterbox Cutter (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 46) *Baby Blots (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) *Golden Age Icing (Unlocked with Boopsy & Bill on Rank 47) *Dual Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of the holiday) *Root Beer Float Filling (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 48) *Butterzinger Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of the holiday) Papa's Bakeria To Go! *Dual Licorice Filling (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 41) *Film Reel Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday) *Popcorn (Unlocked with Mr. Bombolony on Rank 42) *Hot Rod Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of the holiday) *Sweetish Fish (Unlocked with Mesa on Rank 43) Trivia *The Sugarplex Theater, which is located in Burgerburgh, annually hosts the Sugarplex Film Fest. *The icon of this holiday is a . In Papa's Pancakeria HD, Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, Papa's Donuteria To Go!, and Papa's Bakeria To Go!, the icon is changed to a because the S represents Starlight Jubilee and Starlight BBQ, respectively. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, Papa's Pancakeria HD, and Papa's Bakeria To Go!, this holiday is celebrated in August; however, in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, this holiday is celebrated in September, and in Papa's Donuteria To Go!, May. *Sugarplex Film Fest and Big Top Carnival are the only holidays celebrated in 3 different seasons. *In Powder Point, it has the same balloons from Big Top Carnival. Gallery Movie.png|The wallpapers for this holiday. Sugarplex Film Fest- Pancakes.JPG|Pancakes with all of the ingredients in Pancakeria HD. Sugarplex Film Fest Poster.JPG|Sugarplex Film Fest Poster Sugarplex Film Fest Doughnut.JPG|A donut with all of the Sugarplex Film Fest ingredients from Donuteria To Go! Locations during Sugarplex Film Fest Maple Mountain - Sugarplex Film Fest.png|Maple Mountain during Sugarplex Film Fest. Griller Stadium during Sugarplex FilmFest.PNG|Griller Stadium during Sugarplex Film Fest. Sugar Plam.png|Frostfield during Sugarplex Film Fest. 524A22E3-DC18-4D5F-A080-A71F2AD316CA.png|Powder Point during Sugarplex Film Fest. Whiskview Mall - SFF.png|Whiskview Mall during Sugarplex Film Fest. es:Festival de Películas Sugarplex pl:Sugarplex Film Fest Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:Summer Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:May Holidays Category:August Holidays Category:September Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go!